


Light a man a fire, and he'll be warm for an evening. Light a man ON fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life

by megacoll51



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Alternate Universe - Super Powers, Gen, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacoll51/pseuds/megacoll51
Summary: Jake fidgeted as he stood outside Rich’s apartment door. He was overwhelmed with worry. Rich hadn’t shown up at school that day, nor had he replied to his texts. He took a deep breath and knocked. If Rich wasn’t here, he didn’t know where else to look. On the way here he stopped off at all of their previous ditching locations he could think of, but normally if he was ditching he’d take Jake with, or atleasttext him back.





	Light a man a fire, and he'll be warm for an evening. Light a man ON fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life

**Author's Note:**

> -If you didn't read the tags, super powers AU!!

Jake fidgeted as he stood outside Rich’s apartment door. He was overwhelmed with worry. Rich hadn’t shown up at school that day, nor had he replied to his texts. He took a deep breath and knocked. If Rich wasn’t here, he didn’t know where else to look. On the way here he stopped off at all of their previous ditching locations he could think of, but normally if he was ditching he’d take Jake with, or at _least_ text him back.   
He could be going through his manifestation of his powers, but Jake’s manifestation hadn't caused him to stay home from school. If anything it just caused him to lose a game of football by throwing the ball farther than he meant to. Neither had his friends either. They thought Jeremy missed school at first but it was clear they just couldn't see him when he started talking.   
The knock received no response. He knocked again. Still nothing. He tried to open the door. Locked. Jake bit his lip and shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a key. Rich had given him a key to his apartment a while back because in his words, “we’re best friends! Best friends are basically entitled to enter each other’s houses uninvited.” That of course never stopped him from knocking every time though. He jammed it in the lock and quietly pressed open the door.  
The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was how hot it was in the apartment. Considering it was near the end of the school year, it was already hot everywhere else. They didn't need it to be _hotter_ in the apartment. On the couch laid Rich’s father. Drunk and passed out. Knowing his father, this was one of the only things you could count on him for.   
Careful not to disturb the sleeping parent, he walked passed the living room to Rich’s room. The door was slightly ajar, and as Jake opened the door he knocked. On the bed was a shivering bundle of several blankets. He sighed, relieved. Rich was here.  
“Rich?”  
A hole appeared in the giant blanket burrito, where Rich stuck out his face slightly. This seemed to make him shiver harder.  
“J-Jake? Wh-why are you here?”  
“You weren't at school and you weren't replying to my texts.”   
Rich glanced at the phone on his bedside table. “Sorry bro.”   
“Are you okay?”  
“I'm like, really fucking cold. Like, I feel like I'm legit freezing to death.”  
“Yeah, not okay, considering it's like 90 degrees in here.” Jake squatted in front of the tiny bisexual, and pressed his hand to his forehead, instantly pulling it back. It almost burned him. “Shit! You’re like, on fire!”  
“I wish I was on fire. Then I wouldn't be so fucking cold,” Rich grumbled. Suddenly, Rich was looking Jake right in the eyes, with almost a pleading look in his own. “Maybe you-”  
“Rich, I don't care how cold you are. I am _not_ lighting you on fire.” Rich pouted and retreated back to his blanket covered void. “Don't go back just yet, I'm going to get a thermometer and take your temperature.”   
Rich mumbled something unintelligible as Jake headed for the bathroom. After a little bit of searching, he finally found it and he returned to Rich’s room.  
When he walked in, Rich was frozen holding a lighter staring at Jake.  
“Rich, no!” Jake pulled the lighter out of Rich’s hands and put it as far away from him as he could in the room. “You're divisional. Lighting you on fire would just kill you. It wouldn't warm you up, it would be unbearably hot and it would _hurt_.”  
Rich huffed and laid back down on the bed.  
“I'm going to take your temperature.”  
“I don't need my temperature taken. I'm not sick. I’m just cold.”   
“I'm taking your temperature, you're literally too cold to function but you feel like fire.” Jake prepped the thermometer and looked down at Rich who sat with a scowl on his face, lips pressed together tightly and his arms crossed. “Open your mouth.”  
Rich shook his head violently lips still firmly pressed together. “Mmh! Mmm!”  
“God, you're acting like a kindergartener!” Jake sighed. He had to get him to open his mouth somehow… then he thought of something. “You're small enough to look like one too.”   
Rich gasped angrily, but before he realized his mistake, and Jake shoved the thermometer in his mouth. The thermometer beeped and he pulled it out.   
“ _110?!_ Rich how are you not dead?? We have to get you to a hospital or something!” Jake panicked.  
“Well obviously I'm not dead, and I feel _fine_. I don't want to go to a hospital.”  
“Dude! You literally have a high enough temperature to be dead.”   
“Maybe I'm just manifesting! Maybe I'm finally like you guys? None of you went to the hospital when you manifested.”  
“None of us couldn't come to school because of our manifesting. Even if you are, let's be safe and go to the hospital just in case you aren't. If you die because you wouldn't let me take you to the hospital I'd kill you.”   
“I'm. Not. Going.” Rich had a mischievous look in his eyes and he smirked at Jake. “You can't make me.”  
“I assume you've forgotten I have super strength?” Jake chuckled as he bent over to pick up Rich. His arms snaked under the still smirking boy and lifted. He instantly regretted this, as holding Rich felt like holding a boiling pot of water without oven mitts. Jake cursed as he dropped the boy. He glanced down at his arms, and though they weren't bad, they were lightly burned. “The fuck Rich,” he breathed.  
“I don't know, but it's kind of funny.”  
Jake glared at Rich and proceeded to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door and eyed Rich suspiciously. “I'm going to take care of my arms. You better not do anything dangerous while I'm gone.”  
Rich grinned at Jake and winked. “Of course babe, wouldn't dream of it.”   
Jake left the room and returned to the bathroom. As he soaked his arms in cold water to help the burns, he worried about what he would do. Something was obviously up with Rich. He couldn't take him to the hospital, as evidenced by these burns, and he doubted an ambulance would help either. Then he realized, it shouldn't be possible for Rich to burn him, unless he was manifesting into some sort of fire elemental. But, of course, that conflicted with the fact that he insisted he was cold. It didn't make sense. But before he could think about it any more, he smelled smoke.   
“Shit! I left the lighter in there!” Jake quickly turned the tap off and he pulled his phone out as he ran back to Rich’s room.  
He was amazed and startled by the sight in front of him when he entered the room. Rich was fully in flames, but he remained untouched by the flames. Rich seemed relieved. But Jake instantly found himself on edge as Rich’s clothes didn't avoid the fire’s effects.   
“I told you! I was just manifesting! I didn't even set myself on fire, I just- woosh!” He gestured with his hands excitedly. “I may have burned the blankets but everything else seems fine. I jumped out of bed as soon as I lit and I don't know why but the floor isn't catching on fire.”  
Jake sighed and covered his eyes. “Please extinguish yourself and put some pants on?”  
“What, don't like what you see?”   
Jake flushed. “Pants. Now.”   
Rich laughed nervously. “Well, I would, but I honestly don't have a clue how to stop.”  
“Shower?”  
“Fine…” Rich groaned “but you'll have to turn on the shower because I don't feel like melting the shower.”  
Jake backed out of the room and returned to the bathroom yet again. He turned on the shower and opened the curtain. He stepped out of the bathroom and covered his eyes again. “It's on.”  
“Thanks a ton dude.” Jake could feel the heat from Rich’s flames approach and disappear again.   
Along with the sound of hissing he heard high pitched squealing.  
“Rich?” Jake stifled a chuckle. “Are you okay?”  
“JESUS FUCK IT’S SO COLD WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT ON THE _COLDEST FUCKING SETTING?”_  
Jake finally let out the laugh he was holding in.  
“I hate you so much right now.”   
“Love you too, Rich”

**Author's Note:**

> -sorry i didn't reread it to check for mistakes,


End file.
